Deimos (LL)
"Deimos" is the third episode of Legoland Season 2. It is the standard episode length of 40 minutes. It is part 2 of a 2 part episode. This page contains spoilers. Brief Synopsis Legolands away team along with Dr. Infinity must fight to get from one end of his compound to the other where they can reach the escape shuttle. Meanwhile the newly created giant and powerful Magnatex Creature ripps the Deimos Labs to shreds along with all of its employees. Plot A dangerous day at Legoland... James, Dave, Mitch, Luther, Simins and Dr. Infinity are all in his Observation Transport Pod. Dr. Infinity looks sad as he seed parts of his facility be destroyed by his own creature. He keeps saying to himself that he has failed and that the Galactic Federation were right, he is a fool. James tells him that what he has done is a scientific revolution even if it has gone out of control. Dr. Infinity then stands up and says he is not going to let this base and all of his life's work be destroyed by his own invention. He promises to save his compound and rescue the Legoland staff with whatever it takes. Suddenly the pod stops on the rail, the Magnatex Creature is sitting right on the rail in the pods path. Suddenly it spoke, it said that they all would be destroyed. The creature spreads out its mass and the rods and balls morphed into a cagr that surrounded the pod. It them attempted to crush it. The intro sequence and titles then appear. The Magnatex Creature crushes the Observation Transport Pod harder and harder. Luckily, Nizell come just in time. He swings metal rod and smacks the creature off the pod. Dr. Infinity then speeds up the pod by 10x and it rushes along the rail towards the base. The Magnatex Creature is seen fighting with Nizell. Mitch says that the creature has a energy weapon and shields, how is this possible. Dr. Infinity says that the creature is incredibly intelligent, it has melted and changed the materials it is made from to create weapons and even a Force Field generator. It wont be long before it has managed to make a propulsion system and it will most probably leave the planet. The pod reaches the Force Field and the security lock at the edge of the cliff. The pod moves up the cliff to the top then the doctor proceeds to unlock it. Suddenly a giant thump is heard as Nizell hits the ground almost dead. The Magnatex Creature then makes its way to the pod. It shoots its energy weapon at it causing the pod to fall to the bottom of the cliff. Everyone is alright but not for long, the creature comes over and once again tries to crack open the pod. Unfortunately this time it succeeds. The pod breaks. The Magnatex Creature extends its sensory column towards the group. It looks a Dr. Infinity and then speaks, he says all of Dr. Infinitys personal info. It then does the same with everyone correctly identifying that they are all from Legoland and James is the boss. James then shouts to it why it want to kill all of them. The creature says it wants the power and it will eliminate all threats in the galaxy. Dave says that they are not threats. The Magnatex Creature says that is irrelevant and that they will now all be destroyed. Suddenly Mitch shouts not on my watch and fires his 12 Gauge Shotgun. The creatures force field stops the damage. Quickly, Dr. Infinity uses his communicator to tell people at the Deimos Labs to help them. Just as they were about to die the metal structure that contained the M2 at the start of part one fell down from the sky and landed on the Magnatex Creature. They were safe, for now. Simins said that it seems to be getting stronger and stronger, soon it will be able to break out of there. Mitch then added that they will need to fight their way from one end of the base to the other. It is revealed that when the Magnatex Creature blastes the pod to fall it caused a power surge completely burning out the rail system, they had to walk back. They use the emergency stairs to get back to the top of the cliff, when there they discover that the power surge had blown out the security lock and so the Force Field was down, the team had to act fast. They made it to the Deimos Labs but it was in a bad state as well, the whole compound was on red alert. The team enter the main chamber to find half of it wrecked. Suddenly an alien jumps out at them and goes to attack. Mitch turns around and blasts its head off with his 12 Gauge Shotgun. James asks what the hell has happened here, the Magnatex Creature has not reached this side of the compound yet. One of Dr. Infinity scientists came out from the corner and said thank god you are still alive. He explains that when the power surge happened it knocked out the containment system, all kinds of aliens and creatures have been set loose. Most of the scientists armed up and took ships to go and kill or at least sow down the Magnatex Creature and left the Deimos Labs undefended. Finally he says that the creatures had damaged the M2 and so they will not be able to use it to escape. Dr. Infinity tells everyone that they will make it out alive, there is an emergency shuttle on the other side of the compound, all thy need to do it fight their way through the Deimos Labs and they will be able to escape. The scientist says that first they will need to armour up. The scientists is a Cligate and says his name is Sc G. He also says that there are 3 more scientists who will help mount the escape. They all are lead to the armoury, most of the weapons are gone as well as all of the armour. On of the other scientists says that this is not much but it has to be enough to help them get across the facility. The all take antimatter rifles, antimatter grenades and a few laser weapons. Mitch asks if they have any round for a 12 Gauge Shotgun. Sc G says no, the nearest they have to conventional weapons is a 357 Magnum, he says that it is owned by a fellow Cligate called At B. Mitch takes it and says that it will do but he prefers his shotgun. James, Dave, Mitch, Luther, Simins, Dr. Infinity, Sc G and 3 other scientists are all geared up and ready to fight. The team move out along the compounds corridors. They are walking down a corridor when they hear a noise. They stop and suddenly a group of aliens jump out at them, they all fire. They manage to kill them all and proceed into down the corridor. A large alien is standing at the other end, Dr. Infinity throws a antimatter grenade and it explodes collapsing the roof blocking their path. Dr. Infinity says that they will need to go through the labs. They all go into the first lab and see yet more aliens, they all shoot and head for cover behind tables A large fight breaks out, half of the team run to the other side, the rest stay and fight. Eventually all of the aliens are dead but so is one of the scientists. The team then enter the plasma lab. Many aliens are seen but Dr. Infinity says not to shoot or they will destabilize the plasma and it will blow up the whole room. James says they need a distraction then they can head for the side door. Dave shoots a pipe of Radioactive Sludge, it then spills out through the room. Most of the team run to the door but the aliens start to attack so the remaining two scientists start to shoot. On of their bullets ricochets and hits the plasma, the whole lab blows up. Luckily most of the team made it but 2 of the scientists had died. They then continue to fight to the other side of the compound. The Magnatex Creature is securely locked inside the metal cage but about to break out, all of the workers from the compound are in every ship that has a weapon and are aimed at it. Suddenly the metal cage explodes as the Magnatex Creature jumps into the air and fires. Every Ship shoots at it but they do not have enough power, the Magnatex Creature wipes them all out by smashing the ships into each other and blowing them all up with its weapon. The Magnatex Creature then makes its way jumping and sliding across the planets to the Deimos Labs. The group finally make it to the lobby of the compound. They access a computer and discover that all of the ships and most of the workers have been destroyed. Dr. Infinity is annoyed and says that his lifes work is ruined. Suddenly, an alien jumps down from the roof and goes to attack Mitch. He pulls out his 12 Gauge Shotgun and fires but it does not damage the creature. He then quickly gets his 357 Magnum and fires with that. He empties all bullets and kills the creature. Luther says that it looks like that is your lucky weapon. Mitch then says that he might use it more often. The team then head out the lobby doors outside. Outside the shuttle is in sight. Suddenly the Magnatex Creature jumps down in front of them. The creature says that there attempts to escape is futile, they will all die. Simins shouts run, they all run back inside. The creature shoot beams of energy ripping the lobby apart, the team run through a door into another room. The creature jumps onto the roof and starts to blast hole in that too. It then fire some kind of bomb into the room blowing ti all up. Luckily the team manage to get out through a side door just int time, apart from Sc G. He is killed in the blast. Dr. Infinity turns around and shouts screw you and fires all the rounds in his weapon at the creature, it only suffers from a small amount of damage. James turns to him and says forget it just run. The creature then fires at Dr. Infinity but it is blocked by Nizell. Nizell and the Magnatex Creature then engage in a giant fight destroying half of the compound in the process. The team rush to the shuttle and attempt to launch it. Everyone gets safely strapped inside, the shuttle then launches, everyone watches the fight taking place blow them. The shuttle reaches orbit and the team are safe but Nizell is not. Nizell communicates to Dr. Infinity saying that he saved his life and he will now do the same for him. Nizell then jumps into space carrying the Magnatex Creature with him. In space Nizell then heads for the sun. When he gets there he dive straight into it along with the Magnatex Creature. Dr. Infinity tells him that he does not need to die like this, there will be another way, he ignores him and says that this is the only way you will all live. Nizell and the Magnatex Creature plunge into the sun and both burn up. The team are safe finally and all go back to Legoland along with the doctor. James tells him that it will be alright, a lot of his compound is still intact and the threat has been neutralised. Dr. Infinity says that his lifes work turned against him and had killed most of his friends. He will never be the same again. James goes to see Dr. Rosenburg and Harold in there Protolabs on the outskirts of Legoland, he tells them of the events that happened. Dr. Rosenburg tells him that there was nothing that he could have done. Harold says that doctor was crazy and his invention turned on him. James then said that he had managed to create life and as awesome and wonderful that it, it is also incredibly scary. The episode ends there. Category:Legoland Episodes Season 2